


Welcome Home

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterglow, Cuddling, F/M, Kissing, Riding, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It felt good to be home.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so short but I am tired. I was in a mood for Hunay softness, enjoy! And has not been beta read!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It had taken a while since Hunk had been allowed to go into his own quarters just across from his parents and was cleared by the medical wing. As much as he hadn’t minded being there it felt good to have his own space again. To have his own bed and be comfortable without the nurses and doctors hovering over him and his parents.

And if certainly was space for just him and his lover to have alone time.

The window was steamy in the bedroom. The view overlooked the soft twilight of the mountains miles from base now blurred by the glass fogged up. 

Heavy panting and soft gasps fill the room that’s dimly lit. 

He gripped on to her sides as he slumped back a bit, eyes closed as he feels over her smooth skin. He could hear the headboard by their heads creak from how hard she gripped it.

Her cunt gave a few weak twitches in the aftermath of their orgasm as some cum and slick leak out around his softening cock. They took  moment to catch their breath and slowly come down from the high of orgasm before Hunk slowly slipped his hands down her arms and gently pulls her hands away from the headboard. He gently places them by his shoulders before he gently tugs her down.

Shay gave a small, weak smile as she presses her head to his with her thighs still trembling around his hips before he slowly rolled rolled her on to her side gently and slips out of her.

“Haaaa…” she blushed before he gently hugs her around the middle and rested his head on her chest.

The feel of her fingers lightly carding over his hair as he basks in the familiar presence that was her. He never knew how much he missed being held by her until she returned safe and sound to him on Earth.

Slowly he slides his hands up and down her back.

“You ok?” He whispered softly.

He felt her press her cheek against her head as she curls around his lazily with her tail curling slightly. He could feel her nodding in answer before a kiss is pressed to his forehead.

“Mhm..how are you feeling?”

He closed his eyes a moment as he gave some thought,

It was still hard to believe that they were both on Earth now. Almost everyone was here on Earth where he grew up, where his family was….but so much had changed here.

He had a bigger family now that extended to the stars from his group of friends who piloted alongside him in the lions to his balmeran lover in his arms. Earth was where he grew up but it wouldn’t have felt right without everyone he cared for there.

He looked up at her before giving a soft peck to her lips and gently holds her closer.

“…Like I’m home,” he smiled tiredly.


End file.
